


To The Heavens and Back

by WyldstileTH



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff attempt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: After their defeat, King Dedede and Meta Knight find their way back to the castle and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	To The Heavens and Back

**Author's Note:**

> KF2: Exists.
> 
> MetaDede shippers: Well hello.
> 
> Begins at the ending credits scene.
> 
> (I promise I didn’t forget to upload this many, many times! >-<)

“Dedede,” Meta Knight said after landing in front of the fallen king. The king looked up to see that his partner was holding out his gloved hand, just like what they had tried after their initial defeat before raising the tower once more. Dedede stretched out his arm to lay his hand over his partner’s smaller one. Both stayed like that for a while, just staring in each other’s eyes and feeling the heat resonate from each other in the cooling night.

As suddenly as he had dropped down in front of Dedede, Meta Knight pulled the king into a standing position the best he could with the height difference, “That Maximum Tomato was a great idea, sire.”

The two had begun walking again as Dedede laughed, “I knew that it would come in handy!” Dedede’s face fell and his voice quieted, “I’m sorry for…”

Meta Knight stopped walking and turned to face the, also stopped, king, “Sire, please don’t burden me like this; I do not care that we lost in the end. It’s fine as long as I didn’t lose you.”

Meta Knight continued on their path and Dedede ran a bit to catch up, “B-but, the masks! It’s all  _ my  _ fault that they corrupted us!”

Meta Knight flapped his wings once out of nowhere and landed standing on Dedede’s head, “Actually, I must take the blame for you getting corrupted, sire. I did not tell you otherwise when you suggested we use such things, and I even went to get them for you when you asked.”

Dedede sighed and tried his best to look at the Puffball standing on his head, “I ain’t winning this fight, am I?”

“Nope,” Dedede felt Meta Knight sit down on his head and begin playing with the ball of fluff on top of his beanie.

“Hey,” Dedede furrowed his brow, “ya got wings  _ and _ ya got feet. Why do  _ I _ have to carry you?” Dedede’s question never got answered as he felt Meta Knight’s body relax and lay against that fluffy ball. He sighed, “Fine, go to sleep. But if you wake up from a nightmare while yer up there and scratch up my head, I ain’t givin’ you snuggles for the rest of the week.”

* * *

Once he was back at the castle, Dedede laid Meta Knight down in his own bed. Dedede had put Meta Knight on his side so that he wasn’t suffocated by the pillow and so that his wings wouldn’t get crushed, “There, nice and comfy!” Dedede exclaimed to himself then covered his mouth for being too loud after the knight groaned and shifted.

The king turned away from the knight in his bed and heard a loud clatter on the floor. He quickly turned around to see that the two pieces of his partner’s mask that the knight had been holding had fallen to the floor. The king walked over to the two halves and picked them up. Staring at the pieces of his partner’s mask made him feel like he just lost the person that means the most to him in the entire universe. He slowly put the two halves together to make the mask whole, but without any binding, it fell apart.

After staring at it for a bit longer, Dedede sighed and decided to try and fix it himself. He wanted to have it ready as an apology for Meta Knight for losing the fight against Kirby and Bandana. Dedede didn’t know what Meta Knight uses to fix his mask every time it breaks, but he knew there must be some sort of trick. Dedede left the room as quietly as he could with the two halves in hand.

Dedede thought about what he wanted now as he traversed the empty halls of his castle. He had Meta Knight, his partner, he had a kingdom, he had good friends, he had great subjects. Why did he feel so terrible? Why was he always so easily corrupted?

* * *

Meta Knight’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily and filled with a sense of panic. His dream had quickly spiraled into a horrific nightmare like they always do. One moment he was happily watching the stars with Dedede, a favorite pastime of his, and the next moment he was wiping Dedede’s blood off of Galaxia and disposing of blood-stained gloves.

He looked around, searching for Dedede to reassure him it was just a dream. Despite knowing that it was, indeed, just a dream, his panic rose when Dedede was nowhere to be found. He willed himself to lay back in Dedede’s large bed and try to go back to sleep. Dedede must have put him here and just left, that was all, right?

Meta Knight rolled over onto his face and flapped his wings once, causing the light sheets to fly off of the bed. Meta Knight flapped his wings a few more times until he was standing straight up and he jumped off the bed with one last flap of his wings.

He looked around the room in search of his gear and armor. He slipped on his sabatons, pauldrons, and gloves before he attached Galaxia across his back and shifted his wings into his cape. He sighed and sat down upon not finding his mask anywhere.

He wished Dedede hadn’t left him here alone. None of the dreams that came after he was corrupted  _ or _ possessed were ever good. They were powerful enough to make Meta Knight occasionally wonder what he had been doing and question what was a dream and what was real.

It was horrifying.

Most of the dreams were about his past.

Or killing his friends and loved ones.

Sometimes both.

He didn’t like it.

Meta Knight suddenly felt a tear roll down his round cheek and became aware his eyes had filled with tears. He let his wings burst out of the form of a cape and cupped them around himself to try and calm down.

* * *

Dedede huffed and puffed when nothing would put his partner’s mask back together. It didn’t seem to matter what kind of adhesive it was or how strong the adhesive was… say adhesive is a pretty funny-sounding word, isn’t it? Dedede smiled but then shook his head clear of distractions to focus on the task at hand. Still… adhesive… heheh…

“Great King, Sire, His Majesty, Dedede!”

Dedede turned around at the unmistakable sound of his Waddle Dee commanding officer, Bandana, “Heheh hey, Bandana!”

“Sire!” she ran over to him and hugged him like an affectionate puppy would to their owner that just came back after a long trip. When she broke away, however, she began bawling out her eyes and crying about how she was sorry.

Dedede bent down to the sometimes overly sensitive Waddle Dee and began to pet her head, “Dee, it’s fine. It’s not your fault you beat me and Meta,” Dedede smiled when he figured out exactly what to say, “In all honesty, me an’ Meta never even stood a chance against you and Kirby; yer both great buddies!”

Bandana’s tears seemed to instantly disappear and her face brightened, “Awe, thanks, Great King! You and Meta Knight are great buddies too!” she noticed Meta Knight’s broken mask on the table, “Oooh, are you fixing Meta Knight’s mask,” she picked up the adhesive (heheh) he had been using, “Well, this is no good, you’re using the wrong glue, Sire…”

“Oh-oh! Err… right, I knew that!” His hand moved up to rub the back of his neck, showing off his lying tick.

“Uh-huh, okay then, Sire.” She laughed as she began looking through the drawers and cabinets for the right adhesive, she had been explaining something too, but Dedede wasn’t listening.

Dedede thought about what Bandana had said… buddies… she  _ didn’t _ say partners. The more Dedede thought about it, the more he thought her use of the word buddy was right, maybe they weren’t  _ partners _ … Meta Knight probably didn’t want him anyway. Dedede quickly shook the ill thoughts about himself out of his head. It was just the recent corruption playing with his mind. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“Sire, are you okay?” Dedede looked to see Bandana looking at him with large, brown puppy eyes. She was holding out the fixed mask to him.

He took the mask and looked at it for a while. He looked at it long enough to cause Bandana to shift uncomfortably, “Yeah, it’s all good, Bandee!” Again he put his hand behind his neck. Bandana sighed and muttered something before Dedede left to head back to his rooms.

* * *

Dedede entered his room to find a wing cocoon on the floor. He tapped the upper area of his partner’s wings, “Is there anyone home~?”

Meta Knight cracked open his wings so that Dedede could see that he had been acknowledged. Dedede tapped the puff’s face with the mask, who took it and quickly put it on. The mask concealed his partner’s face but turned his eye yellow, allowing him to see.

The small knight stretched his wings out as far as he could and wrapped them around both himself and the king. Dedede felt the wing’s claws digging into the fluffy ball atop his beanie.

He didn’t deserve this wonderful, adorable, fluffy creature as his partner. Meta Knight deserved so much more than what he could give. It was painful to think about, but Dedede knew that he could never give Meta Knight what he wanted out of a partner. He was only holding the knight back, which the king didn’t like.

“Sire,” The knight spoke and the king looked down into his face, “You are a perfect partner.”

“Oh, what, you can read minds now?” Dedede said with sarcasm in a joking manner, even if there was a sense of failure behind it.

“No,” the knight began, “I just know you and was thinking the same thing.”

“But… Meta,” Dedede looked down at the winged puff hugging him, “Yer perfect. You’re more perfect than what I deserve.”

“But  _ you’re _ more perfect than what  _ I _ deserve!”

“Then that’s something we have in common; we don’t deserve each other.”

Meta Knight looked down at the ground, illuminating the carpet and making his purple armored feet shine yellow. Dedede smiled. He loved the vulnerable and adorable side of the knight that he had been getting to see more and more. He was kind of starting to get used to it.

The king leaned forward a little bit and wrapped the knight in a hug the best he could with the large appendages from the other’s back wrapped around both of them, “I don’t ever want to let you go.”

He felt Meta Knight shift in his arms a little, “It’s probably just the corruption.”

“Why would the corruption make me love you?”

Meta Knight didn’t seem to have an answer. Either that, or he was just in complete shock after the word  _ love _ was said. Maybe a mixture of both. Yeah, it was a mixture of both.

After a long while of them both holding each other, Dedede was starting to worry that he had freaked out his best friend and person whom he loved most. Dedede was ready to release the knight until, “I love you too.” A small, quiet voice spoke and Dedede looked down at the Puffball holding his gloved paws over his mouth like he hadn’t meant to say that, “That’s… I… that wasn’t-”

“Shut up.” Dedede ceased the puff’s stammering and squeezed him tightly, “After all, I went to the heavens and back for you.” The tense knight in his arms relaxed and sighed. Soon they were both snoring lightly and they stayed that way until the early morning, with neither of them having a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Must I explain something? Very well, I headcanon that the after-effects of corruption would be stuff like nightmares and altered emotions. With possession, it is mostly the same but it depends on the severity of the possession and the surrounding events. In other words, possession can only cause nightmares if it is actually a traumatic event.
> 
> Also, this has been 3/4ths of the way done for ages and I don’t know if this is very relevant anymore, lol.


End file.
